candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 541
| other = | candies = | spaces = 74 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 540 | next = 542 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 200,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *This level can be difficult based on the sheer number of blockers - both 15-move candy bombs and two-layered icing protecting some of the bombs and double jelly. *Luckily, the player only has to deal with five colours, this makes it easier to create special candies and/or special candy combinations. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points . Hence, an additional 128,000 points is required for one star. Stars Strategy Part 1 - The Conveyor Belt *Study the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt has different mechanics depending on the level you are playing, and you are going to want to take the time to understand it so that you can use it to your advantage. You can use this to your advantage by filling the conveyor belt with candies that can be matched later on to clear out the bottom row of icing. *When you see that a match on the conveyor belt can be made, hold off on matching it right away and instead continue to make moves elsewhere. When the conveyor belt shifts downwards enough places so that your match is now on the bottom portion of the board, form the match and it will eliminate some icing. Part 2 - The Candy Bombs *The candy bombs may look like a major obstacle at first, but they can actually be used to your advantage. *Oftentimes there will be several candy bombs of the same colour on the conveyor belt. *Eliminate other bombs or candies on the belt to get same-coloured candy bombs close to one another and prepare them for a match. *When they reach the bottom of the board, make the match to eliminate both the candy bombs and a few icing; essentially, killing two birds with one stone. Part 3 - Special Candies and Double Jelly *If you can, try to form special candies on the conveyor belt so that they will eventually be shifted downwards to the icing at the bottom. *Then, match the special candies with normal candies, or create a special candy combination at the bottom of the board to eliminate a large amount of icing at once. *If you manage to get a powerful special candy combo, like a striped candy matched with a wrapped candy or colour bomb with a striped candy, it has the potential to eliminate a huge portion of the icing at the bottom of the board. *The empty space will then be filled with other candies, which you can use to make simple matches and clear the rest of the icing and jelly from the board. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #36 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 72,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 541 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Sticky Savannah levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Millions of points earned Category:Medium levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars